tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Austol Penhallow II
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and is coming soon. Austol Arthur Penhallow (known usually as "Artie", the shortened form of his middle name) is a wizard and a healer, who was born 7th November 1969, Lavenham, Suffolk to Jowan and Igraine Penhallow. He's married to his one of his co-workers at St Mungo's, Rowen Narayan. His speciality is in temporary spell damage, making his place of work the fourth floor of the buildingHarry Potter Wiki, featured in Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 22, and works under the leadership of Zenzile Bekker. He played a small role in the Order of the Phoenix during the second wizarding war. He went to Hogwarts Shcool of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1981 to 1987, and was (as per family tradition) sorted into Ravenclaw. He did well during his years at school, though was by no means the best in his class. He knew from around his third year where he wanted to go with his learning, which gave him the upper hand in that he had focus on the subjects he needed to do best in. He was made Head Boy in his final year, much to his parents' delight. Artie did best in potions, charms and herbology; with defence against the dark arts being something he was interested in, if not overwhelmingly talented at. However the talents he had were the ones that were important to the career he was looking to go for. He excelled in the classes he needed to and, to both his and his parents' relief, got a position at St. Mungo's, which he would later rise to the level of a healer at. By the time of the second wizarding war, he was fairly well established, and he and his wife were already married. The war put risk on both him, his wife and countless other people and so he had to fight against it somehow. He heard of the order through another colleague, and learnt that his skills could come in useful. He took several muggle-borns (and their families) on the run into the family home in Lavenham during the Second Wizarding War, after the investigation into him was complete and the Ministry's eyes were off him. They'd initially been looking into him due to his wife being a muggle-born, but backed off after a while when it was clear she was already gone, and he didn't know where she was. He used his skills as a healer to help reverse any harm that'd come to the people staying with him. His participation in the order also revolved around his skills as a healer; while he could certainly hold his own in a duel, he was no auror, and so instead focused on being able to heal those who had already fought and been injured and fought only when he was absolutely needed to. Though obviously he couldn't help those who'd already passed on. Several years before second wizarding war he and Rowen had two twin children Igraine (named after Artie's mother) and Ignace Penhallow. He still lives in the family home in Suffolk and works at St Mungo's, eventually taking over the running of the spell damage department when Zenzile is needed elsewhere. While he garnered no fame (a fact he's pretty glad about) from his role in the war, those who he helped still keep in contact with him and Rowen. Austol is a member of the Penhallow Family. Biography Early Life Hogwarts Career Second Wizarding War Trivia Name References Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Half-Blood Category:Grace01121922 Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Healers Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:St Mungo's Healers Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Ravenclaws Category:Ravenclaw Category:Ravenclaw Characters Category:Ravenclaw Student Category:Penhallow Family Category:Healer Category:MacAbhra Family Category:St Mungo's Staff Category:Host (MBN) Category:Lars Hertz fan Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Ravenclaw Alumni